The present invention relates to a method for laminating and bonding flat electrodes for use in a plane display device, etc.
With reference to FIG. 5, in order to laminate and bond a plurality of flat electrodes with a predetermined distance spaced from one another in the electrically-insulated state for a plane display device displaying a color television image by electron beams, conventionally, a glass (c) having a low melting point and mixed with an organic binder such as nitrocellulose or the like is applied through printing onto the front and rear surfaces of a plate-like spacer (b) made of a metallic plate coated with an insulating film. The plate-like spacer (b) of approximately the same size as a flat electrode (a) to be bonded has openings (not shown) at positions corresponding to where electron beams pass through the flat electrode (a). A spherical spacer (d), for example, a glass bead or a glass fiber is mixed in the glass (c). The plate-like spacer (b) applied with the above-described glass (c) is interposed between the confronting flat electrodes (a) and (a), and each flat electrode (a) and plate-like spacer (b) are positioned by a positioning pin (e), which are placed on a baking base (f). The flat electrodes holding the plate-like spacer (b) therebetween are pressed between the baking base (f) and a stamper (g), and then are to the low melting point of the glass (c) in a baking furnace (h). In the state where the distance between the electrodes (a) and (a) is kept a predetermined value by the plate-like spacer (b) and the spherical spacer (d), the electrodes (a) and (a) are bonded by the glass (c).
In the conventional bonding method as above, the plate-like spacer (b) is interposed generally all over the area covering the flat electrodes. Therefore, the capacitance between the flat electrodes is disadvantageously increased, thereby causing an electric circuit to generate heat.
Moreover, the organic binder mixed in the glass is remains within the applied glass even after the flat electrodes are bonded, whereby the degree of vacuum between the flat electrodes is prone to be decreased by this remaining organic binder.